


Possibilities

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Postep, 2.01 "Shockwave 2." (06/01/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Hoshi's POV. Written because of one of the questions that's been buzzing around in my head since I first say the episode. "Why no bra??"  


* * *

Ugh.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could I have done something so completely and utterly stupid?

But then again, how was I supposed to know that I'd lose my shirt? And I don't mean losing my shirt as in "Oh, I lost my shirt in that poker game!" I mean, I  
really lost my shirt!

It's simple, really. I. Am. Claustrophobic. When Trip and Travis first suggested that I go through the conduits to Malcolm's quarters, I was almost desperate to find another way. When that wasn't possible, I decided I had to make the best of it. I'm getting better. Being on the ship isn't bothering me so much any more. But that tight space...just thinking about it had my skin crawling. So before I started out, I took a couple of minutes to calm myself down. Just a little time to psych up for it, physically and mentally. I used the relaxation techniques T'Pol taught me to calm down and to try to get my heart to stop pounding. I changed into comfortable clothes. My uniform just felt too...restrictive. Too close. I took the access panel off, and as I reached up, my bra felt like it was trying to strangle me. I stopped again, took a couple of deep breaths, and started over. And again, it felt like the bra was a boa constrictor. So I took it off. No big deal. I felt looser, somehow, more comfortable. It's just a trip through the conduits to Malcolm's quarters, not a fashion show. No one would ever know.

No big deal, until my shirt caught on that hook, and I dropped to the floor naked from the waist up. So when I got to Malcolm's quarters, it wasn't cool, collected Hoshi battling her fears to help put our plan in motion. It was half-naked, frustrated Hoshi, ordering Malcolm to just get me a shirt.

Oh, the look on his face! A deer in the headlights. Total shock. I knew at that point that I couldn't take having to explain it. "Whatever you're about to say, I don't want to hear it. Just get me a shirt!" That was good. Take charge, action, not discussion. I'll have to remember that.

It was just so embarrassing! I suppose it's good in a way that this happened with Malcolm. Trip or Travis, as much as I know they wouldn't have mentioned it to anyone else, would have teased me about it mercilessly. Malcolm hasn't so much as mentioned it since it happened, not even to ask for his shirt back. (Not that I ever intended to return it anyway. It's comfortable, and it smells wonderful, like him!) Total discretion.

On the other hand, it was kind of fun. I'd often wondered what it would take to see Malcolm completely taken off guard, and I think this counts. Plus, he's just so cute when he's all shocked like that! And giving him orders was kind of fun, I have to admit that when I think back on it, I kind of enjoyed that part.

At least now I know that he doesn't just see me as a junior officer. I'd wondered about that too. And from the look on his face, plus that double take he did (is it possible that he wanted to have a look, but he was trying to be a gentleman?), I know that he sees me as more than just another officer.

Maybe this isn't such a bad thing. Suddenly, I'm seeing all kinds of possibilities...


End file.
